


Dad

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa tries to calm her daughter down after an argument with her father.





	Dad

“Have you calmed now?” Sansa asked her daughter as she walked into her bedroom.

“No!” Tewei snapped at her mother. “He’s being unreasonable.”

“Asking you to have someone with you when you travel beyond…”

“He doesn’t make Gyd take someone with him!” Tewei yelled.

“No, he doesn’t, but it’s different for girls,” Sansa said as she sat on her daughter’s bed.

“It is,” Sansa said softly. “But that’s a reality of life that you need to come to accept.”

“I refuse!” Tewei sobbed. “I am stronger than Gyd, can ride better than him, and…”

“All reasons why you feel your father has wronged you,” Sansa said. “But my love, your father would never forgive himself if anything happened to you.”

“He loves me too much then,” Tewei sighed.

“He doesn’t know how to love you any less,” Sansa said softly. “You are his only daughter and he won’t allow anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing will,” Tewei pouted.

“You don’t know that, and neither does he,” Sansa said quietly. “So, always someone with you?”

Tewei sighed heavily. 

“Tewei?” Sansa warned.

“Fine,” she said with a huff.

“Thank you,” Sansa said as she kissed her daughter’s forehead. “You father and I love you very much.”

Sansa rose from the bed and left the room.

She found Jon leaning against the wall in the hallway.

“She hates me,” Jon said as he met her eyes.

“She hates the circumstance,” Sansa said as she touched his face. “She loves you.”


End file.
